<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Haine by Ryu_Fubuki</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27670573">Haine</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ryu_Fubuki/pseuds/Ryu_Fubuki'>Ryu_Fubuki</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Captivation [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Batman - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Brainwashing, Dick Grayson is a Talon, Earth-3, Emotional Manipulation, Kidnapping, M/M, Manipulation, Multi, No Beta, Not betaI die like a man, Or a woman in this case;, Pseudo-Incest, Stockholm Syndrome, domestic scene, kind of, mental manipulation</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Français</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 23:29:13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>842</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27670573</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ryu_Fubuki/pseuds/Ryu_Fubuki</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Jason est à eux. Mais ils devaient encore s’assurer qu’il ne veuille jamais revenir d'où il venait. Heureusement pour eux, les Bats sont tous sauf bien ajustés, et avec le nombre de fois où ils avaient blessé Jason, ils n’avaient plus qu’à appuyer sur les bons boutons pour qu’il ne veuille plus jamais rien avoir affaire avec eux.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Dick Grayson/Jason Todd, Dick Grayson/Jason Todd/Thomas Wayne Jr. | Owlman, Dick Grayson/Thomas Wayne Jr. | Owlman, Jason Todd/Thomas Wayne Jr. | Owlman</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Captivation [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1993909</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Haine</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Note de l’auteur: Je ne possède pas Batman.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Ils ont commencé doucement, ne voulant pas braquer leur oiseau tout récemment introduit dans le nid. Des petites remarques ou des petits commentaires, qui donnent souvent l’impression d’être accidentel ou dit d’une façon plus dure qu’ils n’étaient pensés. L’idée était de lentement élargie les failles dans la relation de Jason avec sa famille, de lentement influencer les doutes, la méfiance, les peurs et la colère qu’il avait envers eux et de les faire grandir jusqu’au point de non-retour, le point qui assurerait la place de leur oiseau à leurs côtés.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>C’était un processus lent au début. Jason se braquait dès que les sujets sensibles sur Batman et ses oiseaux étaient abordés, se repliant sur lui-même et refusant de leur répondre si ils s'étendaient dessus. Mais, doucement, à force de temps et de cajoleries, ils avaient réussi à aborder le sujet, creusant dans le cœur et l’âme de Jason pour en ressortir toute la douleur que lui avait infligée sa “chère” famille. Une fois ce point atteint, il ne fut pas dur de rappeler au jeune homme tous les torts qu’ils lui avaient infligés, toutes les nuits passées dans le noir et le froid à verser des larmes et à se demander si il ne serait jamais assez. Cela aidait que sa relation avec les Bats ne fût jamais vraiment guérie. C’était un travail en cours au moment où ils l’avaient pris, mais très long, douloureux et incomplet.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Derrière la réouverture de ses blessures, Thomas et Richard s’assuraient toujours de faire comprendre à Jason qu’il était assez. Non. Qu’il était plus que ça. Il était un cadeau, quelque chose qui devait être chéri et non dégradé, protégé et non blessé, aimé et non négligé. C’était douloureux de le voir cassé, douté de lui et de sa valeur, mais c’était nécessaire à son éloignement des Bats. Eux qui l’avaient si cruellement traité sans jamais voir le trésor qu’ils avaient devant eux, préférant se concentrer sur les morts qu’il causait et le rabrouer pour cela alors qu’ils auraient dû le féliciter pour un travail si bien fait. Owlman et Talon s’assuraient de le faire. Lui parlant de ses meurtres et lui offrant nombres d'éloges mérités sur son travail. C’était toujours un délice de le voir rougir et devenir gêné de façon si mignonne et adorable.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Leurs efforts furent longs, lents et prudents, mais </span>
  <em>
    <span>oh </span>
  </em>
  <span>si récompenser.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>-</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Talon est assis sur le lit de la chambre principale du manoir -</span>
  <em>
    <span>leur</span>
  </em>
  <span> chambre à tous les trois- caressant doucement les cheveux de Jason qui était allongé la tête sur les genoux du hibou. Ses yeux étaient fermés bien qu’il ne dormait pas, se contentant de rester couché dans un calme paisible et détendu. Talon sourit à l’image qui lui est présentée. Une telle confiance, que leur oiseau leur accordait. Ils s’assuraient de ne pas la bafouer. Pas comme eux.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ils sont idiots.” Laissa-t-il échapper sans y penser. Jason ouvre les yeux et tourne légèrement la tête pour le regarder, la confusion visible dans ses yeux.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Qui ?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Richard penche la tête, méditant un instant sur le fait de répondre ou non. Il sait que son oiseau laissera tomber le sujet si il lui demande, mais il pense qu’il mérite une réponse.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Batman et ses oiseaux.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jason se tend, le corps entièrement crispé, avant de se relâcher et de se redresser, s'asseyant et forçant Talon à se tourner légèrement pour lui faire face. Son visage est tordu dans une expression orageuse et ses yeux lancent des éclairs.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ne parle pas d’eux.” Claque-t-il.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Talon sourit. Maintenant, ils ne pouvaient plus évoquer l’un des anciens membres de la famille de leur oiseau sans s’attirer un regard noir associé à air renfrogné et un changement brusque de sujet. Non plus parce qu’il ne voulait pas qu’ils abordent le sujet à cause d’une protection et d’une garde instinctive, mais parce qu’une haine brûlante habitait désormais son cœur. Ils avaient réussi à tuer tout bon sentiment que possédait Jason envers sa famille, ne laissant qu’une indifférence glaciale accompagnée d’une amertume et d’une haine intenses.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Désolé. Je ne peux pas m'empêcher de penser à eux parfois. Je ne vois pas pourquoi ils ne pouvaient pas voir à quel point tu es précieux. Ils t’ont fait tellement de mal et ne se sont même pas rendu compte de ce qu’ils perdaient en te repoussant.” La réponse de Richard est sincère et le visage de Jason se détend, la tension coulant de son corps.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“N’y penses pas.” Souffle-t-il, rampant sur le lit pour grimper sur les genoux de Talon, passant ses bras autour des épaules de l’assassin et se penchant vers lui, sa bouche à seulement quelques centimètres de celle de son amant. “Je n’ai pas besoin d’eux. Je vous ai, toi et Thomas maintenant, et je n’ai besoin de personne d’autre.” Il scelle finalement la distance restante, entraînant Richard dans un baiser lent et doux.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Talon ne peut empêcher le sentiment de profonde satisfaction qui s’enroule autour de son cœur. Leur oiseau est définitivement à eux maintenant. Et rien ne pouvait changer cela. Pas même les Bats.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>